The unnamed
"hmmm hmmm hmmm, why i'm unnamed? Probably because i can do what i want with my life... So i decided to have no name... Isn't this way easier?" story the unnamed was born... Probably in ceteria, he is the last of a long disappeared kin, he lives with his soldiers in a creepy black castle. He is known for his cruelty and mercylessness, for gaining money he gives his services as a mercenary for everibody disposed to pay enough money. And now Rodrigo duke of Artropia and lord of Ceteria assumed him to eliminate the revolution. Personality the unnamed apparently is rude and violent, and loves scaring the others and wrapping himself in an aura of mistery. But behind that black helmet hides a good and brave man, yes, disposed of serving everibody if enough paid, but uncapable of killing an innocent person or hurting someone without a reason. Despite looking grim and serious he is a very fun loving person and likes joking, but enough is enough, and if you offend him you'll feel his sword on your neck... Another curious thing about him is that everyone of his soldiers has to wear the helmet and can't remove it if not alone, even the unnamed has to obey this rule, but is all a question of policy... Or he'll be no more the unnamed... He is even very charming, in fact every one of his men is disposed to do everithing for him and vice versa. Fighting the unnamed fights with only a sword and a pistol capable of shooting explosive projectiles (called fire falconet by him) but uses the second weapon very rarely. He is a very able swordsman, maybe one of the best of the world, in fact with only one sword he is able to defeat the four swords wielding artropian knights and is even faster than sonic while moving the sword. And despite wearing heavy armor he is very fast and capable of fighting against Renzo Edge Vespadaccino, the best of the artropian knights and leader of the revolution. And Edge is a very fast and strong opponent. He has, like his soldiers, some kind of power over darkness. main attacks: piercer: pierces with his sword the opponent, very strong attack, capable of breaking through walls. double slasher: slashes two times his sword, capable of hitting two enemies at the same time. fire falconet: shoots a grenade with his fire falconet, easy to avoid, but destructive. scorpion's tail: grabs the opponent then pierces brutally Many times. explosive rain: jumps very high then shoots with his fire falconet three times. deadly tail: spins then pierces the enemy and throws he or she away, after that shoots with the fire falconet. grimslash: charges the hit, then slashes the enemy with a super strong hit Full of dark energy. darquake: pierces the ground with his sword, causes a constant eruption of dark energy pillars, easily avoidable, but they deal a lot of damage. dark mist: darkens the sight of his opponents, appears as a black cloud wrapping him. Final attack: FORBIDDEN DARKNESS pierces the ground with his sword then raises it, with an enormous shadow coming out from the sword, the shadow wraps the opponent and the unnamed, when the shadow dissipates the opponent is k.o. army the unnamed's army is composed of a few hundreds of men and women (is not important of what sex you are, can you wield a sword? perfect!) and a dozen of elite knights. (from up to down, infantry, elite knight. and no more.) their motto is: Unnamed: "why are we here?!" Soldiers: "for maney and glori, ser!" Unnamed: "and what's our shame?!" Soldiers: "we are rossewodd colorred ser!" Unnamed:"and of what are we proud?!" Soldiers: "we canne cutt into pieces who laughs because we are rossewodd colorred, ser!" Unnamed: "and so, why are we here?" Soldiers: "becauss we have to destroy this scum, becauss we are paid to do so and becauss we like it, ser!" have i spoke about their grammar? quite... marauder like? despite looking very bad they are very well organised and terribly strong, they are probably the strongest mercenaries of the continent (or the world's) and are even more terrible because they are capable of controlling darkness, even if in a very limited way (they can emit black smoke from the hands, it causes a momentaneous darkening of the sight.) they are even armed with bomb-shooting guns, that despite looking very old style are very destructive weapons. they are very very fast and they have no mercy, but they are not without honour and won't hurt innocents or surrenders. they are very loyal to the unnamed and they obey to all his orders, because they trust him and vice versa, but they are not puppets in his hands and are, of course, capable of doing things by themselves without the orders of the unnamed. is unknown what exactly they are. Relations with other characterEdge the wasp: "Renzo Edge Vespadaccino, i was searching for you... I have someone that you know very well waiting for you at my castle..." "who are you?" "mh, why everibody asks this to me... Is like saying nothing..." "i said: who are you?!" "well well, i'm... The... UNNAMED!" "mph, name or not, i will tear you apart!" "woah, somebody that is not surprised, ahaha! Finally a worthy opponent!" despite being his main enemy the unnamed doesn't hate Edge, instead, he sees him like a friend... But how can he demonstrate his friendship? Easy: a happy deadly midday duel! Sonic the hedgehog Sonic: "hm? Who are you? Some kind of musketeer?" unn.:" musketeer? What an insult! Feel the wrath of the unnamed!" Sonic: "after dragons, sociopatic robots and evil genies... An unnamed guy? Uh, i'm surprised. And exactly... What are you?" unn.:"what i am? Mph, who speaks, a BLUE hedgehog! Ehhm, where do you put the brown?" Sonic:"shut up and fight, unnamed." sonic of course will, i don't know when, fight this dude. A very hard opponent my dear blue hedgehog... but i think that these two after a small fight will become... friends? Maybe... Shadow the hedgehog: "the famous Shadow... Quite a dark name... Mhhh mh..." "the infamous unnamed, mph, you don't look so scary..." " Personally, you ARE scary, black hedgehog, just a small question... WHY NOT BROWN!" "and why you are, rosewood? What kind of animal is ROSEWOOD?" "at least rosewood is a colour..." The two are costantly arguing, even because G.U.N. Considers the unnamed as a great danger. Even if these two are very similar, both dark, with a dark past and dark coloured... The only problem is this: Shadow is always angry and rude while the unnamed... Is always laughing of the ones that are always angry and rude... trivia * He resulted 21 in the mary sue test (more less original). * He is based on the "Innominato" (unnamed in italian) of the novel "i promessi sposi" of Alessandro Manzoni. * is unknown what kind of animal he is, like his soldiers. Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Neutral